legendary
by dsfreak01
Summary: this is a story about legendary and how the act together m just in case i am working on this as much as i can i am slow at this kind of thing


The gathering

*DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE SKITS AT BEGINNING AND END GOT THAT FROM MEWLOVER 54*

Mew: yay here we go agene: D

Df01: wow he seems calm for once

Jirachi: that is because I destroyed all the sugar products this time

Df01: WHAT NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE A CAKE for that Shaymin you get to do the disclaimer

Shaymin: why me

Df01: you will find out eventually

Shaymin: grrrrrr dsfreak01 doesn't own Pokémon

Df01: or monopole

Df01: and since that last story was kind of short I will try to make the chapters longer in this one (be known that it will take longer to write them)

Df01: btw idk how I gana invite you I mean…. To the story

With Arceus

It was a normal day at the hall of origins except for the fact that Arceus was sending out for a meeting

"Ok let make sure that all those letters get to the correct members" the tall white furred Pokémon Arceus sed the messenger Pidgey. They all nodded and then took flight out the door to deliver them

"Ok Giratina now that my work is done what you wanted to show me"

"Follow me" he then goes in to a mirror sticking a paw out and motioning for her to follow she then followed him thru the mirror and then found hear self in the reveres world

"Why did you bring me hear"

"there is a special place that no one knows about and I wanted to show it with you" sed the reveres pokemon back in his original form they walked/floated for about 10 min till they came across this cliff with green grass Arceus eyes widen at the sight

"Wow this is so beautiful but why did you bring me hears?"

"since I sed that I loved you a long time ago I thought it would be nice to show you my hidden paradise in case you ever need it" he then smiled and then sat on the edge of the cliff and looked over his world and what it has become since he left

With Uxie

"Aaaa so peaceful on the lake" the Volbeat and Illumise flying about over the water making it glow vibrantly

"Yay we haven't had a chance to relax and just catch up lately have we it has been one thing after another" sed the being of will knowledge

"Yay hay Uxie… well you want to go for a swim that should make us both fell more relaxed" sed the being will power

"Ok" he then tighten his eyes and Azelf hears him thru telepathy 'Volbeat and Illumise me an d Azelf are going for a swim don't engage'

"Ok let's go" Azelf smiled then they dived into the water

They swam around for about 10 min before Azelf sed "hay you want to see who can stay the longest underwater"

"Sure that would be fun" as Azelf took a deep breath and dove under water Uxie used his physic abilities made a ball of water and but it about 5 inches above his head the willpower pokemon looking up and noticing what Uxie has done she came up giving a annoyed look that he got the this bad

"O ha-ha that rill funny Uxie now we gana do this for real or what"

"Yay" they then both dove underwater and decided to talk telepathically so that they dint just sit there

'So Uxie what you been up to?'

'not much just trying to make people able to do the things they rilly want to do though I feel like I am Mesprit since most of the will power I give is to confess there feeling to someone _' Uxie then laugh in his mine at that

'Yay most people think they know it all so I have had it pretty easy '

'you are so lucky Uxie I wish I could have some free time to do whatever I want but I almost always have some where to be'

'Well you rilly dint have to be anywhere right now. Or do you and you blew it off to hang with me'

'Well yay I couldn't take the stress anymore I just needed some time off' then blushes thinking that he might have found it out

'O well that is understandable' then the just realized that their lungs are screaming at them to go up and get air the both held there moths and franticly swam to the surface hoping they wouldn't pass out

Bothe "*GASP cough cough* agg that was to close we got too involved with the conversation and completely forgot about the competition"

"UXIE" sed a bird Pokémon as she landed

"What is it Pigr" already knowing g why he was hear

"Ok Uxie no need to be a show off what are you doing hear"

"Arceus is cal cal calling a meeting and wants all legends there" panting for breath it is not easy to get hear no matter what type you are

"Ok I'll be right there want a trip back you seem a bit tired" with a big smirk on his face being a smart ass about it

"Sure and what was your first clue I was tired" he sed trying to laugh and getting his breath back

Then they teleported back oddly enof Mesprit where already there in the living area talking to Celebi Mesprit looks over to see the beings of knowledge and willpower floating there

"O Uxie! Azelf! How you been it feels like forever" sed the pink being of emotions Mesprit

"I bet you can tell what I have been up to Uxie and Azelf" Mesprit sed

"O well I rilly don't see anyone that has needed knowledge so I just been chilling at my lake"

"Yay I have been all over the place not many people have courage these days

"It is kind of sad to see"

At terra cave and marine cave

The Pokémon of land and ocean where by the sea and where talking like they usually do about where to put land and where to put ocean

"Rilly I think that there should be at least a chain of islands in the middle of this ocean" sed Gordon the land Pokémon

"well I think we can agree on that I mean there isn't anything for miles I mean I rilly think there should be as well" they both and smiled then Groudon started to rawer lifting his paw and then they felt a small rumble Kyogre eyes widened

"Shit I forgot that it would create a TIDAL WAVE" Gordon's eyes widened as well

"What are we going to do" fear in his face of him not knowing what to do

"I DON'T KNOW I MAKE SEAS NOT STOP THEM" at that time a blue and Wight sea bird exploded out of the water

"Ok I felt a massive shock wave did Gordon make another landmass" sed the sea bird Lugia

"Only an island chain and Kyogre approved it"

"I did but I forgot that I it would create a massive shock wave and we are trying to figure out how to stop it" they both sed wit frowns on their face with no idea on how to stop it

"Well I guess I can take care of it this time" he swims away

Still down at what they had caused they hear a voice

"Kyogre Gordon I finally found you" it was another one of the messenger Pidgey

"I got a message form Arceus he wants you to come to the hall of origins for a meeting right away"

"Well we can't just leave we accidently just caused a tidal wave and we can't leave till we find out from Lugia if he was able to stop it or not" Gordon sed thinking it was his fault

"But as soon as we know we'll be there ok pigt" pigt nodded but then remembered

"o by the way when Lugia gets back tell him the same message and hear is a scroll so he will believe you well I got to get back I'll see you around ok" then he flew off

Middle of ocean with Lugia

"I still can't believe those two managed to start a tidal wave hopefully I can stop this quick a…." his eyes almost popped out of his head from how big the tidal wave was "it will take me multiple tries to stop this but I don't know if I have time for that" looking back at how close the shore was "well I must try " he then leaps from the water he tail turn metal and he iron tails the one side of the tidal wave he looks at the fast approaching shore "there is no way I am going to do this"

"HAY Lugia need a hand with that" it was a giant orange bird with rainbow streaming from it.

"Ho-oh Arceus am I glad to see you if you could take down the left side of it and I'll get the center"

"You got it pal" she then veered left turned around and then seeing smoke coming form hear mouth the unleashed a enormous fire blast turning the left halve in to steam

"Done it all up to you now" giving a smile with a bit of concern on her face if he fails.

"IRON TAIL" he leaps vary high in the sky so he can make sure his aim is dead on he then dives straight down hitting it dead in the center cutting it in halve and it then dissipates in to the water

"Thanks a lot ho-oh I thought that was going to hit shore but it dint cause you where there."

"o Arceus you are alright Lugia when I saw it coming toward I thought something happen to you on your way out to find it." smiling to find that he is completely un harmed.

"O Lugia before I forget a messenger of Arceus came along and sed that he want us in a meeting and I guess he will want you to ho-oh." giving a teasing smile looking at the two

"We**l**l should we get going?" the rest nodded then they all made their way to the hall of origins

At the flower fields

"So Shaymin y did you bring me all the way out hear "asked the wish pokemon Jirachi

"I just wanted to show you this beautiful sight. Is there anything wrong with that?" Ask Shaymin with a confused look on her face

"no It just doesn't see like you to just invite people to your house for no reason so I thought that there would be a reason to you bring me hear " she sed with a hurt look that he doesn't trust hear

"Ok just wondering it is a beautiful sight it isn't like anything that I have ever seen"he sed smile

"Although Shaymin I bet it would look better form above" giving a smirk

"Ok but how we ganja do that I don't have any Gracidea flowers" Shaymin looked at me confused on how they were supposed to do it

"You might not be able to but I can I can fly us both up to see it"

" ok " she get on his back rapping his arms around his neck then blushing form being so close they then flew up and looked down at the fields lined with flowers

"Wow this is even better thanks for the idea and for showing me it" she then hugs Jirachi making him blush he then quickly SES trying to hide it

"Well do you think we should head down and get something to eat?" sed the wish maker

"Ok I got a garden going behind my house I am sure there is something there you would like" she smiled as they descended to the earth and headed to her house to see what she had in the garden

"let's see I got Oran berries Sitrus berries grass gummies and o look gold gummies I forgot I had planted those. I think I should able to make a stew rilly quick" hoping that he would agree so she can show him hear cooking skills

"That would be very nice and I would love to see your cooking skills that everyone has been talking about" giving a wide smile witch mad Shaymin happy that he wants to try something that she makes

So they headed in side walked in to the kitchen turned on the stove then she filled up a Duch oven (big round pan) with water set it on the stove then started to slice the berries and slide them in to the water after all they were all in the Duch oven she put the lid on and set the timer for 30 min

"Well we got some time what you want to do" Shaymin asked hoping Jirachi would have an idea

"Well Shaymin do you happen to have monopoly?" Shaymin's eyes widened

'THAT IS MY FAVORITE GAME I CANT BELIEVE HE WANT TO PLAY MY FAVORITE GAME'

"yay I do let me go get I-it" Shaymin trying to hold in her excitement she goes to her room under her bed and pulls out a box and rushes back to the living area "here we are" she sed with a smile on her face

"Jirachi is it ok if I be the hat?" The hat was her favorite peace

"Sure shay I'll be the battleship" the both smiled at having their peace and blushed at the nickname

"Ok since I got to get my peace you can go first Jirachi"

"Alright here we go" he then rolled

Jirachi: $1500

Shaymin: $1500

"2 and… 4 alright 6" moving 6 spaces "yay oriental avenue I think I will buy it" puts 100 in the bank

"then I guess it is my turn" rolls "3 and 2 so 5 few that was too close" moves to reading railroad "well I guess I'll get it since there is a card to it" she puts 200 in the bank and gives a smile to Jirachi

Jirachi: $1400

Shaymin: $1300

"My turn"

"Jirachi before you go I would like to make you an offer"

"Ok what would that be?"

"1 dollar for you property"

"What no way"

"O come on" this conversation went on for about 28 min till

*DING* "o looks like the stew is done I go check it rill quick" she quickly runs off toward the kitchen 2 minutes go by

"hmmm it isn't like Shaymin to take forever making some food unless she is rilly trying to make it taste good, and why would she try so hard to make is so good for me" so Jirachi decides to go in and check to make sure she is alright he floats thru he door

"Shaymin you in he uuuuffffffff" he plummets to the ground when Jirachi finally opens his eyes he finds Shaymin on top of him pinning him down to the floor

"Shaymin what the hell was that for?" he was glaring at hear wale trying to get free

"well I thought that you would be a little more alert being a legendary or be able to put up a bit of a fight" she was smiling as she still had him pind to where he could not get up

"Well I didn't expect you to come from the sky how you did anyway?" he had a puzzled look on his face having no idea how Shaymin could have without a Gracidea flower

"remember I built this house I know how to get places no one else would think to get to "still smirking at the fact that he can get up but at the same time turning to hid the fact that she is blushing form being so close to each other. But then she suddenly lost her footing and her lips fell right on to his they were both shocked then Shaymin so embarrassed she ran took the stew off the stove and then away to her room to hide Jirachi just lay there trying to figure out what had just happened 'did she slip and accidently kiss me or was that on purpose I can't help this felling inside of me' he then got up and went toward Shaymin's room since he noticed her run away.

"Shaymin you in..." he then looks up to make sure that she wouldn't jump down on him agen as he brought his eyes down he saw something force it's self under the bed "Shaymin what is wrong? Come on out here and talk to me"

Then the little green hedgehog stuck its head out from under the bed "I thought you would be mad at me" she quickly looked at the ground not wanting him to knots her blushing

"for what would I be mad at you if it was an accident I have no reason to be mad at you that is what I am trying to figure out is if it was just an accident then why are you so scared" he had a puzzled look on his face looking at Shaymin inviting her to sit on the bed and talk to him she then crawled out and got up on the bed and sighed

"Well I guess it is. Is" she looked down thinking of what he might do once he tells him?

"it ok I won't make fun of you or anything if I do tell mew and he will kick my ass for doing so " he then smiled and put his hand on her shoulder witch dint help in this case much it just made her blush more

"It I l.l. you" she then flinched as if he would hit her

"Is that why you are scared?"

"Yes I you and was afraid that you would make fun of me for it" she then looked at him and a slight bit of disbelief in his eyes she then looked away thinking that he doesn't have the same feelings for her

'Shaymin likes me but how until recently she has only been mean to me is that why she has been acting differently lately because she likes me and she thinks that I would make fun of here for it why would she think that I am almost always kind besides around mew when he has sugar'

"Shaymin I.i don't know what to say but why would you think I would think of you badly for telling me your feelings? I mean if you told me you absolutely hate me I might then but saying something like that would never make me think down on you." "Besides shay" they both blushed at this nickname" I actually like you to I dint think that you liked me back so I kept it hidden" her eyes shot open and a huge smile ran across her face.

"I am so happy to hear you say that and now I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest by saying that" they both smiled and then Jirachi leaned in seeing as how Shaymin did her part he thought he should do this then he pressed his lips against hers suddenly shocked by his actions but eventually snapped out of it and then started to kiss back. They stood like that for a long time before Jirachi pulled back and sed "well now that that is done shale we have some of that stew I have heard so much about?"

"Ok" the both got up and headed to the stove where she put the stew before running off Jirachi got some bowls gave them to Shaymin who filled them up with it then they both sat down and started to eat

"DANG this is some good stew I might have to come over hear more often and that will also make it to where I can see you more Shay" he then smiled being able to use the nickname he came up with

"That would be nice Jirchi" the thin blushed at his nickname just then

"SHAYMIN" the both looked out the window in confusion. It was one of Arceus's messengers

"Shaymin I finely got hear" he then looks at the wish maker pokemon "ahhh Jirachi you are here to good I can get 2 birds with 1 stone …. Eppppp" realizing that he was a bird "well before I say anything else stupid I got a message that there will be a meeting later this week that all must attend well I got a long journey back I better get going"

"Hang on there" Jirachi and Shaymin sed

"Yes what you two need"

"Come have some stew and we will just teleport us to there no need for you to waste your energy" he then nodded sat down and had a bowl of the stew once they were all finished they took a picture of the monopole game they hadn't finished and then teleported to the hall of origin

Back at the hall of origin

"_at the other inventions where delivered and not much happed_'

"Can I have everyone's attention?" sed the god of pokemon Arceus they all stopped talking to each other and turned to face her then she started "ok I called you all hear for the monthly meeting and also a sort of err…'think Arceus what is a reason for them all to stay here and to bond whate it has been 20 years since the defeating of the evil humans ' and a party to celebrate the defeating of the humans so we well be celebrating for a while if you have something you need to do then feel free to go and do it but I would like you to spend most of your time hear or with a group of other legendary's that is all you all know where your rooms are"

And then started what would be one of the greatest adventures the legendaries ever head.

Df01: well there you go 8 pages 3600 words bigger than my first story in one chapter

Mew: that took you a week or more to write: P

Df01: so I mew to writing and w8 I just realized you weren't in this story XD well too late now maybe the next on if you are kind to me

Shaymin: THAT IS WHY YOU WANTED ME TO DO THE DISCLAIMER YOU LITTLE *seed flare*

Df01: see I was thinking that and so I knew after you would do this anyways so I figured y not do it and hurt you both :P anyways review and I'll get started on the next chapter right away

Celebi: the next chapter is about. Gets tackled by Df01

Df01: no spoilers *looks at dialga*


End file.
